Liver X receptor (LXR), first described by Willy, P. J., et al. (“LXR, a nuclear receptor that defines a distinct retinoid response pathway,” Genes & Development 9:1033-1045 (Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press)), is a member of the nuclear hormone superfamily and consists of two subtypes, LXR alpha and LXR beta. LXR modulates a variety of physiological responses including inflammation in various tissues and cell types, regulation of cholesterol absorption, cholesterol elimination (bile acid synthesis), and transport of cholesterol from peripheral tissues via plasma lipoproteins to the liver. LXR also regulates genes involved in glucose metabolism, cholesterol metabolism in the brain and apolipoproteins such as ApoE and its isoforms, that are implicated in cellular differentiation and apopotosis, inflammation, neurodgenerative disease, and infectious diseases (Geyeregger, R. et al., Cell. Mol. Life Sci. 2006, 63:524-539). LXR also regulates genes, including ApoE, in melanoma cells and melanocytes (Lim, K. M., et al., J Invest Dermatol. (2013) 133(4):1063-71) and thus is also a therapeutic target for treatment of certain types of cancers.